1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is screens for vibratory machinery and more particularly to shake table screening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shake tables are well known to filter solids from liquids in separation methods with oil. However, achieving good separation is difficult to achieve, including easy installation and removal of the screen assembly.